Over 700 different naturally occurring isoflavones are known some of which have biological properties with potential therapeutic benefit. However, despite the considerable research and accumulated knowledge in relation to isoflavones and derivatives thereof, the full ambit of therapeutically useful isoflavonoid compounds and their activities is yet to be realised. Moreover, there is a continual need for new, improved or at least alternative active agents for the treatment, prophylaxis, amelioration, defence against and/or prevention of various diseases and disorders.
A requirement accordingly exists for new generation compounds that exhibit physiological properties important to the health and well-being of animals, particularly humans, and to find new methods which exploit these properties for the treatment, amelioration and prophylaxis of disease. Importantly, there is a strong need to identify new, improved, better and/or alternative pharmaceutical compositions, agents and regimes for the treatment, amelioration or prophylaxis of vascular and inflammatory diseases, and in particular restenosis associated with vascular intervention. Further requirements exist for compounds as cardioprotective agents and methods for inhibiting expression of adhesion molecules in endothelial cells and related activities.
There also exists a requirement for compounds active against the proliferation of cells including cancer and related diseases. There is a further need for chemotherapeutic agents which address some of the undesirable side effects of known agents. There is also a need for different therapies to be available to physicians to combat the numerous and various types of cancers and to provide new options for treatment to address issues of tolerance of proliferating cells to the existing chemotherapeutic agents and treatment regimes. Agents which can at synergistically with other chemotherapeutics are highly sought after.